oceanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Istrianna
Motivation It is the duty of any ship-spirit to shepherd others through the boundless blue. That is the purpose she was constructed for, and that is the purpose she shall uphold. If all the world's people ignored their duties, society would never be stable, and Istrianna has no plans for creating such entropy in civilization. Notes A ship-spirit does not need to breathe, drink, or sleep, but she does need to eat as her "tribute." All ship-spirits have the potential to learn a variety of spirit magic. Appearance Istrianna corporeally manifests as an adolescent humanoid girl. Her pulchritude stems from a buxom hourglass and a charming countenance. The young lady's long hair and wide eyes are gold like coins. Aureate-furred ears and a tail of aureate lend the ship-spirit a feline appearance. Istrianna is overlookable at a bit past four and a half feet in height, but she tries to loom larger with a collected poise. Her natural scent is a blend of courtly perfume and seawater. The ship-spirit is often garbed in a strapless minidress, evening gloves, and stockings held up by a garter, all of fine silk and alluring cuts. Around her throat is a necklace of huge black pearls with an enormous diamond as blue as the waves dangling from it. On her feet are teetering stilettos covered in iridescent piscean scales. Gear *All the tools she needs to work her skills and her tree of platinum fruits *Necklace of huge black pearls with an enormous diamond as blue as the waves dangling from it. *Teetering stilettos covered in iridescent piscean scales. Basics *Level: 1 *Skills: Apport Object, Apported Armory (free combat style), Cartography, Geography, Meteorology, Navigation, Spirit Communion (broad) *Self-Sustaining Wealth Rank: 3, Tree of Platinum Fruits *Complications: Empathic Feedback from Ship, First Time Meeting People Tricks *Efficient Course: A ship-spirit can always chart the most efficient possible course to any given destination by land or by sea. *Safe Havens: A ship-spirit always knows the best places on the sea to find friendly towns and isolated coves. Kit: The Boss (Modified) *Advances: Captain and Upgraded Ship: Cheap to repair and maintain (Skill), well-armed (Skill), stealthy due to minor supernatural camouflage (Skill). Fast as lightning (Trick with one free use per session). Crew on board develops strange quirks (Flaw). Combat Feats Ambushing Rogue: At the start of each combat, before anyone else acts, Istrianna may move up to her speed. If she ends her move in concealment or cover from all foes, she is Hidden. Combat Universal Actions Attack Action: Melee Basic Attack, At-Will, Melee 1, Damage 2 Effect: None Attack Action: Ranged Basic Attack, At-Will, Ranged 5, Damage 2 Effect: None Attack Action: Charge, At-Will Istrianna moves up to her speed to a square adjacent a creature and makes a Melee Basic Attack against it. Each square of movement must bring her closer to the target. Istrianna cannot Charge through difficult terrain. Role Action: Assess, At-Will Istrianna rolls a d6 and asks the DM that many questions from the lists below. About an enemy: • How many Hit Points does it have? • How would you summarize its powers? • What are its special traits? • Is it carrying anything strange or unique? About the encounter: • Who is really in charge? • What can I use against the enemies? • What can they use against me? • Are there hidden doors or traps? • Are there hidden enemies? No Action: Rally, Encounter Special: Istrianna may only use this on her turn, but she may use it at any point in her turn, even while Incapacitated, Dominated, or under any other Status. Istrianna spends an Action Point. She regains 4 Hit Points and regains the use of one Encounter Power from her Class (i.e. not a Role Action) she has expended. Combat Class: Rogue Backstabber: When Istrianna rolls a 6 on an attack, she deals an extra 4 damage. When Istrianna rolls a 4, 5, or 6, she may forgo her base damage to disable a trait or power. She picks an eligible trait or power belonging to that enemy. That trait or power is unusable (save ends). If she rolls a 6, she may forgo her base damage (and its doubling) and her extra Backstabber damage to remove a trait or power entirely. Istrianna cannot pick the "Elite," "Champion," or "Titan" traits, nor can you pick the "mob" trait or a trait relating to the target's size or mass. Using the Assess action can help her identify the various traits an enemy has, but if a trait has been used or made obvious, Assess is not required. Move Action: Sneak Attack, At-Will Istrianna must be Hidden to use this. She moves up to her speed, remaining Hidden until she resolves your next action, or until she ends her turn, whichever comes first. If Istrianna ends this move in Cover or Concealment, then if she misses with a Ranged Attack this turn, rolls a 6 on the attack, or she hits and the target is Taken Out, that attack does not reveal Istrianna's location and she may remain Hidden. Move Action: Disengage, At-Will Istrianna gains her speed in squares of movement. Her first square of movement does not grant Opportunities. Move Action: Flank, At-Will Istrianna chooses one enemy within 2 squares. She shifts up to your speed to any square still adjacent to that enemy. Istrianna chooses one ally adjacent to the same enemy. They may also shift up to their speed to any square adjacent that enemy. Move Action: Creep Off, Encounter Istrianna moves up to her speed. If she ends her move in Full Cover or Concealed from all enemies, she is Hidden. Attack Action: Called Shot, Encounter Only usable when Istrianna has Advantage. She gives up her Advantage and makes a Basic Attack. If Istrianna hits, she hits as though she rolled a 6. Combat Role: Blaster Damage Boost: When Istrianna rolls a 2 to 5 on an attack, she deals 1 extra damage to the target. When Istrianna rolls a 6, she deals 2 extra damage instead. Role Action: Draw a Bead, At-Will Istrianna picks one enemy within 5 squares she can attack. If she attacks that enemy this turn, Istrianna may ignore concealment or Low Cover on that attack. Reaction: Strike Back, Encounter Trigger: An enemy hits Istrianna with an attack Nana spends an Action Point. Istrianna makes an attack against the triggering enemy.